The population of elderly people worldwide has risen over the past few decades as access to modern medical care has improved and people have become more aware of the benefits of proper nutrition and exercise. Many elderly people remain active in their communities as leaders, mentors, grandparents, and voters. Furthermore, many elderly people continue to be active consumers that purchase a variety of goods and services. The market for goods and services targeted to the elderly is poised to grow as the population of elderly people continues to increase.
Since they came of age in a different era, some older individuals are less familiar with modern technology than younger people. In particular, since computer technologies have advanced very rapidly over the past few decades, many elderly people have struggled to keep their knowledge of modern technology up to date. Many businesses and other institutions are adopting modern technologies to manage records, sales, and advertising and are phasing out old pen-and-paper documents. This shift toward modern technologies, such as paperless systems and websites, often poses a challenge for elderly patrons who are uncomfortable when presented with unfamiliar technology and who are incredulous about Internet security.